RP mág
"Magie v rukou génia dokáže nádherné, zázračné věci. Magie v rukou idiota dokáže i z nicoty stvořit obřího kokrháče." 'Takže vy chcete hrát mága v RP?' Napočítejte velmi pomalu po jedné tak do sta, zvažte vše, co zde píši, a pak se zamyslete znovu. thumb|450px Roleplay mága je jistě jednou z nejzajímavějších a nejbohatších, co se zážitků a možností rozvoje postavy týče... ale zároveň i jednou z těch nejtěžších. Mág, magistr, arkanista, arcimág, černokněžník, ... ať je jeho zaměření jakékoli, není to RP pro začátečníka neznalého pravidel a lore. Není to postava pro hráče, který se nedokáže vyjadřovat na úrovni... ...ale než vás začnu děsit, pojďme se podívat, kdo že to je takový mág ve světě WoW... a jak ta jeho "živnost" funguje. 'Popis mága' Mágové jsou dost pravděpodobně tou nejinteligentnější skupinou a povoláním Azerothu. thumb|350px Přeci jen, abyste ovládli arkánu, je zapotřebí geniální a bystrá mysl. Všímejte, že říkám nejinteligentnější, ne nutně nejmoudřejší. Hráči DnD jistě pochopili: moudrost je cosi, co přichází věkem či chápáním svého okolí. Inteligence je schopnost zpracovat podněty a informace kolem sebe a rychle je využít ve svůj prospěch. Ale jen proto, že je takový mág inteligentní, nemusí to nutně znamenat, že je nesnesitelně ukecaný náfuka… může být, samozřejmě může pohrdat všemi ostatními, co nejsou tak bystří, jako on sám. Ale také to může být milý chytrý obchodník či taťka rodiny. Nebo svůdnice vylepšující si magií vzhled a snažící se její pomocí umazat z tváře nemilosrdné stopy běžících let. S mágy totiž vlastně nikdy nevíte, na čem jste… a speciálně v roleplay. Snad nenajdete skupinu náchylnější ke korupci, zkáze, nebezpečným experimentům... k marnivosti a ješitnosti. Mágovy ambice obvykle sahají daleko za hranice toho, po čem touží průměrná postava jako rolník či voják. 'Talent či potenciál' Jak se postava stane mágem? Relativně snadno: prokáže se u nich dar kouzlit, silnější nebo slabý… a ochota jej rozvíjet studiem či výcvikem. Takovému daru říkáme "potenciál". left Od té chvíle dál je vše o způsobu, jakým a kde studovali. Jako inspiraci zde můžete použít i již zmíněná pravidla DnD - a rozdělení na "čaroděje" (sorcerer) a "mága" (wizard). Jedni jsou charizmatičtí talenti s obrovským potenciálem, kteří se téměř nemusí snažit a magie jimi proudí sama. Jejich kouzla bývají silná a kouzlení samo je pro ně téměř totéž jako dýchání. Mívají ale omezený repertoár, protože se svým talentem nikdy nemuseli dělat to, co mágové: to jest dřít se v knihovně kouzla nazpaměť od těch nejjednodušších. Tyto přirozené talenty občas opovrhují dlouhými roky studia či mágy, kteří se dle jejich soudu "nikdy nedostanou na jejich úroveň moci". Pravdou je, že bez patřičného tréninku mohou být nebezpeční nejen svému okolí, ale i sami sobě - nemají dost zkušeností, aby odhadli své síly a následky svých činů, takže stejně rychle, jako zazáří, mohou i dohořet. Nebo doslova a do písmene explodovat. Ti druzí pak jsou mágové s průměrným talentem, který se vytříbil právě roky studia - i když neovládají tak silnou surovou sílu, za svá studia zvládly desítky pomocných kouzel, kouzel všech možných škol, sepsali si stohy kouzelných knih s formulemi... takže se dá říci, že nejsou tak destruktivní, ale spíše mazaní a předem připravení na jakoukoli situaci. Študovaní, ano. 'Motivace' Mág většinou žije jen proto, aby odhalil tajemství a vědomosti, které nejsou přístupné obyčejným mudlům. Nebo aby získal moc, kterou nemá běžný smrtelník k dispozici. Mág nemusí nutně bojovat za víru či frakci, jeho jednoduchým zájmem může být prostě zjistit toho co nejvíce o světě kolem sebe. Může hledat artefakty či nová kouzla ke studiu… může se snažit nashromáždit co největší moc sám pro sebe… může hledat odpověď na nevyřešenou záhadu, která jeho rasu trápí generace. Zvídavost, odevzdání se magii a vědění - to jsou slova, která definují mága. 'Jak na samotné RP kouzlení?' Co je to magie? Jaký pocit je ovládat ji? Musí mág sesílat divné rituály jako držet se levou rukou za pravé ucho, strčit prst do nosu a mumlat nesrozumitelné mantry v prastarém jazyce, aby mohl seslat kouzla? Ne. thumb|left|450pxArkána ve WoW je všudypřítomné energetické proudění vzniklé přechodnými změnami skupenství many a tvořící síť takových proudů energie obklopující celý svět. Mágové k ní mají přístup prostě proto, že silou vůle a cvičenou praxí soustředí proudění a množství této energie v sobě samotných, cítí ji pronikat tělem a nasměrují ji jakkoli a kamkoli chtějí. Určitá kouzla vyžadují reagenty se speciálními vlastnostmi, aby byl vyvolán požadovaný efekt, ale většina kouzel jako ledové střely, arkánní střely či ohnivé koule se prostě tvoří pouhým zaměřením vůle, pokud má mág k dispozici dostatečné množství energie. V roleplay tedy můžete popisovat v emotech přípravu reagentů, ingrediencí či zaměřovacích předmětů na složitá kouzla (orb, miska vody či zrcadlo pro divinaci, oheň a kahan či magický prach pro transmutaci a očarování atd.), můžete si vymyslet vlastní gesta, která vaší postavě pomohou k sobě "přitáhnout" a v sobě "zaměřit" energie (myslete ale na to, jaký je průměr chování vaší rasy, elfí magistr určitě nebude sesílat kouzla s výrazem zoufalce tlačícího cosi na latríně... u učedníka bych si tak jista nebyla). 'Jak to tedy má přibližně fungovat?' V přístupu k maně a arkáně tedy zkuste zvážit to, co denně používáte – a proč to není pro každého – například používáte automaticky počítač, myš, klávesnici, mobil, tablet… a ani se na to nemusíte soustředit, děláte to automaticky. Nemusíte přemýšlet o elektřině, která to vše pohání, nebo o způsobu, jak jsou tyto technické hračky tvořeny. Ale kdybyste měli tyto znalosti, pravděpodobně byste mohli učinit o krok víc a udělali si vlastní počítač podle sebe. thumb|left|450px A na druhou stranu, pokud byste celý život strávili bez takové techniky a setkali se s ní až ve své dospělosti… už samotné používání počítače by vám přišlo tak složité, že by vám patrně nestálo za námahu, jakkoli užitečný se počítač může zdát. Ano, jen si představte vaši babičku, když jí donesete tablet. Stejně tak začínající mág nemusí nutně chápat jemné a komplikované procesy magických energií, aby se naučil první snadná kouzla – jen se potřebuje naučit něco, co ho dosud nenapadlo, dokud mu to někdo jiný neukázal. Typický člověk Azerothu prožije svůj život, aniž by kdy ucítil přítomnost magie v okolí a sobě samotném... ale cvičený mág ji vnímá jako by byl obdařen dalším smyslem navíc. Vaše postava se základy magie mohla naučit, protože má talent, je vnímavá, nebo se to prostě stalo náhodou, když se projevil její potenciál… ale ta nejtěžší kouzla se doopravdy dají naučit až po letech tréninku. Tedy pokud nejste malý zázrak třeba jako Mozart. Nebo Antonidas. Nebo Jaina. Nebo Azshara. Nebo Illid... ehm. 'Nebezpečí a limity arkány a jejího použití' Další důležitá věc, na kterou byste měli myslet, je fakt, že arkána, na rozdíl od magie přírody, božské, loa, duchů a Světla… je poskvrněna svým spojením s Plamennou legií. Původní Studna věčnosti byla darem od Titánů, ale „Temný titán“ Sargeras se od té doby postaral o korupci většiny zdrojů arkány. Negativní vliv na jedinci není zdaleka tak silný jako vedlejší účinky Felové magie (která se odvozuje od arkány samotné), ale stále zde je. * thumb|450pxZaprvé používání arkány přitahuje Plamennou legii a démony. Ve velkém. Pokud si jen tak začnete čarovat na opuštěném místě, pravděpodobně dříve či později přijde něco velkého zlého a udělá to chlamst (pokud jste si předtím nepostavili velkou zlou zapastěnou magickou věž). * Zadruhé, jak ukázala historie Krvavých elfů, samotné užívání arkány je extrémně návykové. Různé národy se pokoušely najít rovnováhu při používání arkány, ale jiné (například kaldorei) ji zakázali docela. Jakmile totiž jednou sešlete úspěšně nějaké kouzlo, těžko se odolává touze seslat ho znovu, silněji, lépe. A pokud se pak náhle octnete beze zdroje many/arkány, abstinenční příznaky vás mohou zabít či donutit k zoufalým činům. * Zatřetí – přílišná dávka magie či příliš silné kouzlo funguje jako silná dávka povzbuzující drogy. Může vás zabít anebo zmrzačit. Stejně tak se vám může stát, že vaše tělo neukočíruje příliš mocné kouzlo, které jste začali sesílat. Pocit moci doopravdy nestojí za to, dopadnout jako poloplešatý wretched nebo manová anomálie. Někteří mágové za tímto účelem mívají artefakty, které je mají ochránit či znásobit jejich manu... ať už se jedná o knihy, šperky či magické hole. * Začtvrté – dlouhé kouzlení vyčerpává. Mág musí mít způsob, jakým se „doplňuje“, hlavně během táhlejšího magického boje. Nejběžnějšími způsoby jsou jídlo, spánek, meditace. Nebo použití manových kamenů, lektvarů a krystalů, ze kterých si vezmete manu zpět. Druhý způsob dobíjení se bere za hazardnější, je to totiž jako byste do sebe kopali energy drinky a kávu ve chvíli, kdy už třetí den nespíte. * Dále je na lidských příkladech dokázáno, že i když si magií můžete prodlužovat život, pokud nejste elf, rychleji vám zbělí vlasy a zestárnete, než kdybyste arkánu nepoužívali. 'Trocha základní teorie arkány' Jak již bylo řečeno, mágové jako by byli obdařeni šestým smyslem navíc - tento dar, jiskra, potenciál či talent jim umožňuje vidět magické aury, soustředit manu z okolí, proměnit ji podle své vůle v něco jiného, ovlivnit tok energií, které jsou pro běžného smrtelníka neviditelné a nepochopitelné. Těmto siločarám, proudům, větrům či tokům energie se jinak říká ley-lines. Na některých místech jsou četnější a na jiných méně, někde se i kříží v takzvaných "uzlech", tedy nexech. Magie, mana a arkána jsou v Azerothu všudypřítomné thumb|left|450pxMagie ve vesmíru Warcraftu se dělí na čtyři základní kategorie: arkána, božská (rituální) magie (nazývána i magií Světla a Stínu), přírodní magie a fel (také nazývaný chaos či chaotická magie). Ostatní školy spadají pod tyto kategorie, popřípadě jsou jejich propojením. (Chronomancie, Kryomancie, Hydromancie, Pyromancie, Technomancie, Nekromancie, Astromancie, Runová magie pod arkánní magii; Druidismus, Šamanismus, Geomancie pod přírodní magii; Voodoo jako kombinace magie přírodní, božské a arkány; magie Světla, Prázdnoty/stínu a Soumraku jako božská magie; Nethermancie pak také zahrnuje vícero škol - Stín, Fel a Nekromancii). Arkána je formou magie odvozenou z fázových přechodů a přeměn many (pokud by mana byla vodou, pak arkána je tlakem páry - vzniklým na základě "spalování" či změny skupenství vody). Arkána sama je tak podobná elementům/živlům, že se pokládá za jeden z nich (občas je nazývána elementem života) a pro magické úmysly a účely je za element pokládána. Je charakteristická svou kapacitou/schopností podrobit a zaměřit ostatní elementy (např, oheň, led, fel, život, čas) podle vůle svého sesilatele. Cvičení uživatelé arkánní magie se naučili, jak využívat nestability vesmíru ve svůj prospěch. V azerothu byla veškerá arkána původně soustředěna ve Studni Věčnosti, ale její zničení ji rozšířilo po celém světě. Z hlediska odolnosti na druhy magie a herních mechanik se pak dají magické školy rozdělit na sedm škol: Fyzická magie (není skutečnou školou magie, patří sem například většina spellů warriora a rogue), Arkána, Oheň, Led, Příroda, Stín, Světlo/Svatá magie. Více k teorii arkány a jednotlivým školám magie najdete v překladu herních knih "Školy arkánní magie..." a zde. 'Trocha praxe (aneb tipy pro dobrou roleplay mága)' Patrně vás z té přemíry textu již napadlo, že roleplay mága ve Warcraft nebude jen tak. Rozhodně je to jedna z nejtěžších rolí a nedoporučujeme ji pro začátečníky. Co totiž potřebujete, aby vám ostatní mága uvěřili? 'thumb|left|700pxVědomosti a vzdělanost' Tj. znalosti a přehled o lore, stejně tak čas a ochotu se dál učit a lore vyhledávat (knihy, manga, hra samotná, questy, gossipy u NPC... z toho všeho si lze vzít příklad, jak na magii a její RP). Mít znalosti týkající se nejen vaší rasy, ale i historie, principů magie, magických bytostí atd. 'Úroveň vyjařovacích schopností' TJ. schopnost vyjadřovat se na úrovni a psát bez hrubek. Máte se vyjadřovat jako vzdělaný intelektuál, ne jako někdo od slámy a hnoje (Pokud tedy chcete hrát dvouhlavého ogřího mága nebo babu jagu z močálu, není pravopis a slang problém. Jestliže ale budete hovořit jako dlaždič, mága vám nikdo neuvěří, i kdybyste byli ten nejkrásnější OP elf či goblin.) 'Úroveň a styl vystupování' Tj. styl vystupování a oblékání (ano, mágové jsou obvkyle marniví, pokud tedy nehrajete apotekáře z Undercity... ale i tam byste se podivili). Dá se předpokládat, že budou třeba i prchliví a reagovat přehnaně, ale všeobecně byste neměli (pokud opět vynecháme čarodějnice z bažin) hrát postavu, která o svůj vzhled a image nedbá. Image je to, co vám ostatní závidí... nebo před čím se třesou hrůzou, že. Prohlédne si Kel'thuzadovu sobí lebku a svěsí hlavu: On to v příštím životě napraví... 'Improvizace a představivost v mezích lore a normálnosti' Tj. bude vám zapotřebí fantazie a zdravý rozum... už proto, že ne vše je v lore a hře objasněno do puntíku - spoustu věcí si patrně budete muset sami vymyslet a to tak, aby to nebyly ptákoviny přitažené za vlasy, které do warcraftu nepatří (sbohem, Saxano, Winx, Malá čarodějko a Harry Pottere - i když něco málo i z tohoto můžete použít pro inspiraci, nedoporučuji zatahovat do lore zákonitosti z jiných fantasy knih a her.) 'Dobrá roleplay' Tzn. dodržovat pravidla RP, chovat se umírněně - vyhýbat se hustodémonům, PG, strhávání pozornosti na sebe styledm (jsem nekromant, jsem mentální mág, jsem drak v lidské podobě, mám v sobě démona, umím vyčarovat sopku...). Také nehrajte od začátku postavu, která ovládá všechna kouzla a má moc větší než galaxii, v kapse nosí DeathStar a v druhé Enterprise... mnohem lepší je nechat postavu růst a občas dělat chyby. Vybudovat si reputaci. Navíc se může stát, že se rozhodnete hrát extra starého a zkušeného mága z Dalaranu a přitom neznáte osobnosti z Kirin Tor, ani jeho historii... věřte mi, lépe je hrát učedníka, nebo řadového mága s generickou minulostí. 'Ochota, vstřícnost, umírněnost' Uznejte za svou postavu, že nevíte odpověď na vše, i když vy jako hráč jste problém rozlouskli během pěti vteřin. Připusťte, že neznáte lék na každou kletbu a uhranutí, že nerozumíte každému starému textu a neovládáte všechny obory. Neodmítejte ani hráče, co přijdou se zdánlivou prkotinou - pokud řešíte složitý problém, který je mimo vaše "pole" či odbornost, obraťte se i na ostatní hráče, zapojte co nejvíce lidí... z ustřeleného nervu v zádech či přičarované bradavice se rázem může stát zábava pro polovinu komunity. Pokud za vámi hráč přijde s něčím, zkuste se whispem domluvit, jaké jsou možnosti řešení a jestli vůbec jsou... protože ani magie nemusí být odpovědí na vše, jak víte z questů ve WoW, dokonce ani tolik opěvovaná magie Světla. 'Hledání alternativ a originálních řešení' Jako mág byste měli své jednání a svá rozhodnutí odůvodnit laikům, i kdyby tak, že je u toho zmatete ještě víc (představte si lékaře, který se snaží přiblížit pacientovi či rodině zemědělce, co bude dělat s jejich dědečkovým alzheimerem). Přemýšlejte, než sáhnete po OP kouzle "odčaruj vše", a zkuste najít i jiná, nemagická řešení. Magií se přeci nemá plýtvat na každý puchýř nebo polibek od žáby. 'Připravenost, mnohostrannost' Nikdo netvrdí, že musíte být jako mág naprosto chatrný stařík či dáma neschopná boje - to je zcela na vaší volbě a vašich prioritách, na zázemí postavy a její minulosti... ale každý mág se minimálně jednou za život octl v situaci, kdy nemohl kouzlit (ať už z důvodu vyčerpání, nemožnosti se soustředit, nedostatku many v okolí či zakleté zóny, kde nefunguje magie)... a co udělal pak? Byl dost fyzicky zdatný, aby utekl, nebo dokonce pozvedl zbraň? Speciálně u elfů, kteří se svým tělem budou patrně žít hodně dlouho, se dá předpokládat, že o ně dbají, i o svou kondici. Myslete na to, než ze svého mága uděláte knihomola nepoužitelného do praxe. Zároveň ale vaší postavě dejte i nějaké ty "chybky". Dost často to bývá právě tohle, co ji učiní zábavnější pro vás i pro ostatní. 'Nevyčnívejte z řady aneb nežádoucí magické školy' Už to tu zaznělo, ale zopakuji to: vyhýbejte se hustodémonství a PG jako čert kříži. Myslete na to, že některé školy magie jsou ve většině civilizovaných měst Azerothu a Outlandu zakázané a dokonce trestatelné smrtí; ve většině případů se jedná o nekromancii a nethermancii (tedy veškerá kouzla spojená s felovou magií, prázdnotou/stínem tedy psychickou magií, démonologií). thumb|left|500pxHerně samozřejmě najdete učitele warlocků i v Orgrimmaru a Stormwindu, ale rozhodně jim nepatří místo na výsluní. Učitele nekromancie či mentální magie doopravdy ve městě nenajdete, v Dalaranu pak neexistují pro kněze a warlocky vůbec. (Má to i své historické důvody... tedy minimálně do cataclysm.) Pokud se tedy přeci jen rozhodnete rpit černokněžníka, mentálního mága, nekromanta... neexistuje možnost, že byste svá kouzla praktikovali na veřejnosti či na náhodné hráče, které potkáte ve městě - už i pro fakt, že by vás rychle zpacifikovaly stráže. Pokud jej nechcete hrát jako záporáka pro pobavení ostatních, ale myslíte jej jako herní postavu, se kterou chcete růst, doporučuji vám postavu tak jako tak zkonzultovat s GMs a obyvateli/správci města, kam ji chcete umístit. RP těchto druhů mágů navíc rozhodně není pro nováčky a dá se říci, že osobu, která by jej dokázala dobře zahrát, skoro nepotkáte. I když jste fakt "hustý", nemáte nárok pobíhat kolem, tvrdit jen tak náhodným postavám, že jim člete myšlenky, ovládáte je, nebo jim dokonce měníte vzpomínky, protože vám padlo hezké číslo na roll. Mimo jiné i proto, že aby vaše postava dosáhla takového mistrovství, musela by roky dřít, což jste rozhodně nehráli (ne na našem serveru), ale i proto, že mysl každého jedince je jiná a patří jen jemu, tak jako jeho postava, takže pokud se nedokážete dohodnout na společném dobrovolném RP mentální magie, bere se její používání bez předchozího RP pečlivého výcviku a schválení od GMT jako powerplay a porušování pravidel. 'Další zdroje' Níže najdete odkazy na další důležité články, které by mohly zajímat hráče, chystající se na RP mága: thumb|350px *[[Povaha a vztahy mágů k ostatním povoláním|'Povaha a vztahy mágů k ostatním']] *'Teorie arkány ' *[[Stručná historie magie a mágů v Azerothu|'Historie magie a mágů v Azerothu']] *'Magické organizace a magie u jednotlivých ras ' Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft